


For her

by Kjam



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Pregnancy, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: The Revolution was defeated. Andre Layton was executed. A pregnant Zarah wonders if her child was worth the price she paid for her.
Relationships: Zarah Ferami/Andre Layton
Kudos: 7





	For her

**Author's Note:**

> The fic ignores the end of the series.

Zarah Fermai has done a lot of terrible things to survive. She left her family and friends behind to board the Snowpiercer. She fought and killed to get on that dammed train. She ate human flesh to survive those horrible first months in the Tail. She let Andre kill for her, and after everything he did for her, she left him and the Tail behind when given the chance. She sold her body on the Nightcar, lied, steeled, and bargained to get by on third. But the moment she saw those two red lines on the pregnancy test her life became secondary. She never thought she would have children, not after she boarded. Before the Freeze, they discussed it with Andre, but they both wanted to focus on their careers first. They thought they had time. While in the Tail they were very careful not to get pregnant. Raising a child in the dark on protein bars seemed too cruel. Even when she became a Thirdy, even after Sean, she didn’t think it was a possibility. Winning the baby lottery was as likely as becoming Second class. So when it happened she was truly happy, maybe for the first time since she boarded the train. She was ready to have Sean’s child. Instead, she had Andre’s. And that child became the world to her, and she wasn’t afraid anymore for herself, for the Tail, for the train. The baby was the only thing that mattered. So when Melanie Cavill gave her a choice: her child, or Josie, she didn’t even hesitate. She later heard what happened to her. She hasn’t seen the body, but it still haunted her dreams: Josie’s face, frozen, her voice full of pain as she demanded an answer why she betrayed her. She knew that no matter how long she lived she will never be free from those dreams. She saw Andre’s body. It was carried around the train like a flag of victory. And where others saw defeat she saw sacrifice. A chance for their child to live. Maybe they could have won. Maybe his sacrifice wasn’t necessary. She will never know. When she told him about the child Andre choose to surrender, to save them from a massacre. To save their child. She stroked her stomach gently. It was almost time. She had Andre’s ring hidden under her shirt. She has done a favor to Miss Audrey, and she has done one to someone else and so on until she got it back. One day she will give it to her. One day she will explain what she did to keep her alive, who her father was. Maybe she will hate her. It doesn’t matter, as long as she survives. When she found out she was expecting a girl, she cried. Andre somehow knew. Their little girl. The pain is worse than the frostbites and hunger in the Tail. She doesn’t believe in God, she hasn’t for a long time, but she prays. She prays that her daughter will be more like her father. She prays that she will be braver than her mother. And she hopes that she will grow up in a more just train. Maybe she will be the one to bring the change. And when she hears her cries she knows that it was all worth it.  
"Congratulations! A healthy baby girl. What is her name?"  
She takes her in her arms. She is perfect. Her eyes, Andre’s curly black hair.  
"Andrea. After her father."


End file.
